fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Memory-Make
|romaji= Memorī Meiku |type= Caster Magic Molding Magic Ancient Spell |users = Memory-Make Users }} ( , Memorī Meiku; lit. "Memory Molding") is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that is also classified as an that gives its users the ability to mold and bring forth spells from their memories. Description Memory-Make is an unorthodox form of Molding Magic that unlike its companions, does not "mold" a tangible element, but instead allows the user to recreate spells they have previously seen or been subjected to. This gives the user the ability to mold their magic power into nearly anything to achieve a vast variety of effects. More particularly, spells created can be exact replicates of memories of seen spells or combined with others for even greater effects. In a similar vein to Illusion Magic, Memory-Make has the ability to create physical sensations in a mirage-like manner, creating afterimages, and objects from their memories trick their opponents. The user also has the ability to "forget" magic and spells that have been memorized, effectively deconstructing it after it has been created. Despite its power, there are glaring weaknesses to Memory-Make. It is greatly taxing magic, requiring users to have large amounts of magic power to be able to properly handle it. Memory-Make, unlike other Molding Magics is not bound by the limits of one's imagination. Instead, it is bound by the memories of the caster. What they've experienced, what they've fought, and what they've overcome. Younger or more closed off users of this magic find it difficult to create incredible effects because of lack of memories they have in comparison to others. In addition to this, the user can only recreate spells they have properly memorized. Meaning it is quite improbable to recreate a spell being used by someone the caster barely knows or is facing for the first time. Despite its broad capacity, Memory-Make is just as tricky as other magics, requiring a gifted wizard to use it to its full potential. Spells *' ' (忘失, Boushitsu): Just as casters are capable of memorizing spells, they are also capable of "forgetting" or dispelling their opponent's magical attacks. By exerting their own magic power, they are capable of overtaking and nullifying their opposition's attack. To do this, it is required that they exert the same, if not slightly more magic power than what was used to cast the original. *' ' (残像, Zanzou): Afterimage gives the user the ability to create a clone or "memory" of themselves as an illusionary projection, replacing themselves in combat. These clones are capable of taking a single hit before dissipating and can even be used to fool others for long periods of time. They're exceptionally realistic, seeing as the clone itself is a past memory of the caster themselves. Trivia *The current description of Memory-Make was written by Astrarche. **She is not adding any more spells than the basics because of the deeply personalized nature of this magic. It is more authentic to create spells unique to the character's experience. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Canon Magic